<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The plant on Xiao Zhan's head by jalpari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172752">The plant on Xiao Zhan's head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari'>jalpari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>• Yizhan Diaries • [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Bozhan, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Realism, Supernatural Elements, Wangxiao - Freeform, Yizhan - Freeform, bjyxszd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:19:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt:</strong> Yibo bumped his head while on the set of CQL and now he thinks he's going crazy. A plant has started sprouting on Xiao Zhan's head.</p><p>All my other Yizhan stories -<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611649">Yizhan diaries</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773988">Yizhan AUs</a></p><p>My Twitter - <a href="https://twitter.com/jalpari_yizhan/">@jalpari_yizhan</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/yizhanmood"> @yizhanmood</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo &amp; Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>• Yizhan Diaries • [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BJYX Prompt Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The plant on Xiao Zhan's head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest">bjyx_fest</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear Anon prompter!</p><p>This was my absolute favorite prompt! It's so imaginative, creative, quirky, and whimsical! I really hope you enjoy reading this!!</p><p>Sincerely,<br/>Jalpari.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>”Lao Wang?” A voice called from far away.</p><p>”Yibo?” The fuzzy voice grew nearer.</p><p>”Wang Yibo!” The voice now rang right beside Yibo’s ear.</p><p>With a jerk, Yibo’s eyes flashed open and his body lurched up. But before he could sit up fully or adjust his blurry vision, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders and steadied him.</p><p>”No, don't get up,” the voice was now soft and soothing. “Lie down.”</p><p>Yibo closed his eyes as the arms gently laid him back down and soft fingers ran over a part of his head where Yibo could feel a certain kind of throbbing. He flinched at the contact and the fingers retreated hastily. </p><p>He heard other voices - whispering, muttering, discussing.</p><p>”How did this happen?” The soft, soothing voice asked.</p><p>”He was practicing on his skateboard as usual...but this time he slipped and fell right on his back.” Another voice replied.</p><p>”Oh no,” the soft voice gasped in concern. “It’s a good thing he had his Lan Wangji wig on. Hopefully, it softened the blow a little. Please go get some ice before it swells up more.”</p><p>”Sure...I’ll get it right now.” The other voice replied and Yibo heard someone jog away.</p><p>Yibo groaned and slowly opened his eyes again, his vision still blurry.</p><p>”Hey,” the soft voice seemed to come from a face that was hazy yet familiar.</p><p>Yibo blinked a couple of times to help clear his vision. As the seconds passed, the outline began filling in with details and the blinding light all around began reducing. As the face became clearer and more distinct, Yibo felt an automatic warmth spread through his chest on seeing the beautiful smile. </p><p>His eyes lingered over the bright radiance and traced the perfect lips with the perfect mole at their corner. They danced around every inch of the smiling face, the chin, the nose, the cheeks, the eyes. The soft brown eyes that were filled with concern and affection. They gazed into the comforting eyes and soon lost themselves in it.</p><p>”How are you feeling?” The soft smiling face tilted to one side and leaned in closer.</p><p>”Ge?”</p><p>”Yes, Yibo...it’s me...are you okay? Does it hurt bad?”</p><p>Yibo’s eyes reluctantly left the beautiful face and looked at the long black hair framing it. He observed the strands swaying in the gentle breeze and the lush hair that fell over Xiao Zhan’s shoulder as he bent forward to look at Yibo.</p><p>Yibo trailed up the silky strands and returned his gaze to the beautiful face. Even through his pain, dizziness and haze, he could feel the absolute joy he felt everytime Xiao Zhan’s undivided attention was on him. And this time, it most certainly was undivided until -</p><p>”Xiao Zhan! Your shot is ready.” A loud voice announced somewhere in the distance.</p><p>Xiao Zhan sighed and turned around to reply.</p><p>”I’ll be there in a minute.”</p><p>Yibo admired the back of Xiao Zhan’s lush black hair. His gaze moved up the length and then landed on the top of his head. There was an object there. Yibo did a double take but the object was still there. He shook his head and looked at the top of his head once more. The object didn’t move. He squinted hard to stare at it and force his vision to clear completely. There it still stood.</p><p>
  <em>Does Zhan-ge have a new headpiece?</em>
</p><p>”Okay, I have to go, Lao Wang,” Xiao Zhan turned back and spoke softly. “Take some rest okay. And no skateboard for the rest of today!” He wiggled his dainty finger at Yibo.</p><p>Yibo managed a grin and nodded but then groaned as his head began throbbing again. </p><p>”Aya...gou zai zai,” Xiao Zhan whispered. “Take care...I’ll be back as soon as I’m done.”</p><p>With those words, that left Yibo’s heart fluttering, and a squeeze on his shoulder, Xiao Zhan stood up and left. Yibo’s eyes followed him and his tall lean body, moving up from his never ending legs to his sizable ass to his thin waist, to his swaying long hair, to the new headpiece on top of his head.</p><p>Except this time, Yibo could see it clearer. And it was no headpiece. </p><p>
  <em>Is that a...plant on Zhan-ge’s head?!?</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>An hour later when Yibo felt okay enough to stand up and walk around, the first thing he did was head to where Xiao Zhan was shooting. And sure enough, when he saw him in the middle of his scene, delivering his lengthy lines, there it was. It was a pot. A potted plant to be precise. The tiny pot perched on top of Xiao Zhan’s head with a small plant rising from it.</p><p>Yibo looked around but no one else seemed to be fazed by it. He watched Xiao Zhan talking to his assistant after the shot, drinking the tea she handed him. But her eyes never once wandered to the plant on his head. He was staring at it for several minutes when he felt a presence beside him.</p><p>”Yibo?” It was his assistant. “Are you feeling better or do you want to return to your room for the rest of the day? You don't have any more scenes as it is.”</p><p>”Do you see that?” Yibo ignored her question and continued staring at Xiao Zhan.</p><p>”See what?” She looked in the direction he seemed to be looking in.</p><p>”That…” he pointed, “that thing… on Zhan-ge’s head.”</p><p>”The wig?”</p><p>”No… “ he turned to her and frowned, “…the plant.” He stated bluntly.</p><p>”The what?!” She exclaimed and turned her attention back to Yibo, concern and bewilderment written all over her face.</p><p>Yibo’s confidence faltered for a moment. He realized just how ridiculous his words must have sounded. And then it began dawning on him, just how ridiculous the idea was. A potted plant sitting atop Xiao Zhan’s head. </p><p><em>A fucking potted plan. On Zhan-ge’s fucking head. What the fuck?!</em> Yibo thought.</p><p>He looked at Xiao Zhan again but there it still was - clear as day - as real as the fingers on his hand. He glanced at his assistant who was now looking at him worriedly.</p><p>”I was joking,” he feigned a chuckle. “Of course I was joking.”</p><p>”Oh…” she looked at him, still a little confused, clearly not getting the non-existent joke. “Okay… here,” she handed him his water bottle, “they brought the medicine.”</p><p>”Mn.” Yibo nodded and downed the tablet quickly. </p><p>”So… are you going to stay here or head back?” The assistant repeated her initial question.</p><p>”I…”</p><p>Before Yibo could finish replying, Xiao Zhan’s eyes fell on Yibo.</p><p>”Lao Wang!” Xiao Zhan’s entire face lit up and Yibo couldn't help but smile in return.</p><p>But his mouth fell wide open when he noticed, as Xiao Zhan walked his way, the plant on his head. Not only was it still sitting on top of his head, but now it seemed that the plant had burst into flowers of all colors and shapes. As Xiao Zhan neared him, the flowers bloomed and danced about joyfully. Yibo’s eyes widened as he watched the perplexing sight that was approaching him. </p><p>”You look better!” Xiao Zhan patted Yibo’s shoulder and smiled. “And it hasn't swollen up too much,” he traced the small bump at the back of Yibo’s head.</p><p>Yibo felt a shiver shoot down his spine as Xiao Zhan’s small fingers caressed the spot. But his attention was immediately drawn away from the sensations his body was feeling to the bewildering artifact on Xiao Zhan’s head.</p><p>Before he knew what he was doing, Yibo reached out and swiped at the plant. His eyes widened even more when his fingers went straight through the leaves and stem and flowers and even the clay pot.</p><p>”Uhh, Lao Wang?” Xiao Zhan mumbled and his eyes rolled up to follow the movement of Yibo’s fingers. “What… what are you doing?”</p><p>Yibo repeated the swiping motion a few times. He tried grabbing at the flowers, tried poking the pot, tried strangling the stem. But not once was he able to touch the object. </p><p>”Yibo?” Xiao Zhan’s voice snapped him out of his amazement and confusion. “Are you…okay? Are there flies on top of my head?” He tilted his head up to check.</p><p>”No, ge,” Yibo muttered and gulped. “Apparently, there’s nothing on your head. Nothing at all.”</p>
<hr/><p><em>I’m going crazy.</em> Yibo thought to himself. <em>I think I broke my brain.</em></p><p>Yibo paced his room. He dragged a hand down his face. He let out a long exhale. He bit his lips and ran his hand through his hair. </p><p>
  <em>It was the fall. I was concussed. That's gotta be it. Who has a plant on the top of their fucking head. A plant that only I can see and but can’t touch!? I must have hit my head real hard.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, that must be it," Yibo snorted and shook his head. </p><p>Just then there was a knock on his door. With a sigh, he opened the door and was surprised to see Xiao Zhan standing outside. His eyes inadvertently traveled up and he shut his eyes and cursed inwardly when he saw the plant, still intact and perched comfortably on top of his head. Except this time, there were only a few small flowers.</p><p>"Uhh…" Xiao Zhan raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips when he saw the scowl on Yibo’s face. "I can come back later if you…" </p><p>”No, ge!” Yibo schooled his face on realizing the wrong impression it gave Xiao Zhan. “Come in…”</p><p>Yibo kept his eyes resolutely fixed on Xiao Zhan’s face, not letting them move up even by an inch. Xiao Zhan closed the door and turned around with a concerned look on his face.</p><p>”How are you feeling?” He took a step closer and glanced at the side of Yibo’s head. “Show me…is it swollen?”  </p><p>Xiao Zhan held Yibo by the elbow and turned him around. He let out a sigh of relief on seeing the lack of a bump.</p><p>”You got lucky this time,” Xiao Zhan clucked his tongue when Yibo turned back and faced him. “You have to be more careful, Yibo.”</p><p>”I know…sorry, ge,” Yibo grinned sheepishly. “I’ll be more careful next time.”</p><p>”Good,” Xiao Zhan smiled and ruffled Yibo’s hair. “Okay then…I just came to check on you,” he turned around to leave.</p><p>”Wait!” Yibo blurted. “Wanna hang out?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s face brightened and something caught Yibo’s attention from the corner of his eyes. He glanced up and his breath hitched when he saw two of the three colorful flowers suddenly bloom bigger and spring to life. </p><p>”Are you sure? Don't you need rest?”</p><p>”Umm…nah!” Yibo dismissed Xiao Zhan’s question with a wave of his hand. “I’m bored. Let’s play another round?” A smirk appeared on Yibo’s face.</p><p>”You’re such a brat, Yibo…making me play video games I’ve never played before just so you can keep beating me at them,” Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes but Yibo noticed the third flower bloom atop his head.</p><p>”No, ge…I would never,” Yibo’s smirk widened. “We can do something else if you don't want to.”</p><p>”How about you help me rehearse my lines for tomorrow?” Xiao Zhan winked.</p><p>”Really, ge?”  Yibo’s smile disappeared and he gave Xiao Zhan an unimpressed look. </p><p>Xiao Zhan’s smile didn't falter and he chuckled but Yibo was distracted again when he saw a petal fall between them. Xiao Zhan’s eyes didn't seem to catch the falling object but Yibo followed it to the ground and he nearly gasped when the petal vanished into thin air as soon as it touched the floor.</p><p>He looked up just in time to catch another petal fall and realized that one of the flowers was wilting. His gaze shifted from the flower to Xiao Zhan’s face and back and forth a few more times.</p><p>”What is it, Lao Wang? Why are you looking at me like that?! We don't have to rehearse lines if you don't want…” Xiao Zhan continued smiling but Yibo watched as the flower wilted and died, although the other two seemed to remain intact.</p><p>”Umm…no?”</p><p>”No what?”</p><p>”No, I don't mind going over your lines with you?”</p><p>”Are you asking me or telling me?” Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow. </p><p>Yibo kept watch on the plant from the corner of his eye as he experimented on Xiao Zhan.</p><p>”No…” Yibo began slowly. “I’m <em>telling</em> you…I want to rehearse lines with you…”</p><p>”Oh!” Xiao Zhan looked at him uncertainly but Yibo didn't miss the small bud that had appeared on the plant. “Are you sure?”</p><p>”Yeah!” Yibo went on enthusiastically and felt excited when he saw the bud begin to blossom once more.</p><p>”Great!” Xiao Zhan’s eyes lit up.</p><p>”Actually,” Yibo pursed his lips, “I don't think I want to…”</p><p>”Oh…uhh…I understand,” Xiao Zhan muttered and Yibo grew excited when he saw the bud shrivel up again.</p><p>Before the bud could wilt and fall, Yibo spoke again hurriedly.</p><p>”No, I changed my mind…let’s rehearse. We can order in room service too.”</p><p>”What kind of game is this, Yibo?” Xiao Zhan huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. “Make up your mind.”</p><p>”Sorry…I’m sure…let’s rehearse…and have dinner together,” Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan and smiled, keeping one eye fixed on the plant that now had two more flowers blooming and swaying happily.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, Yibo spent all his free time and even some shooting time, observing the plant. He noticed how sometimes, it had no flowers and sometimes it had small flowers when interacting with the rest of the cast. Something in him swelled with pride when he realized that the biggest and most colorful flowers appeared when Xiao Zhan was with him.</p><p><em>It looks like the flowers show up when Zhan-ge is having fun…when he is happy…or excited?</em> Yibo pondered. <em>And if that’s true…does that mean he’s the happiest when I’m around?</em> Yibo grew giddy with delight. </p><p>Just then, a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.</p><p>”Yibo! Your action shot is ready!”</p><p>Yibo hurried towards the action director and was immediately bound in the harness and strapped to several contraptions for his action sequence. He glanced in the direction of Xiao Zhan and smiled when he saw he was looking at him. Xiao Zhan threw him a thumbs up and sat down, eagerly watching the scene unfold.</p><p>When direction yelled action, Yibo fell into the familiar motions of his well practiced choreography. He was halfway through when there was a jerk and then he felt himself drop a few feet. He let out a yelp and grabbed onto the harness. His eyes inadvertently darted to Xiao Zhan who stood up and was now looking at him with shock and fear.</p><p>Much to his relief, Yibo was brought down carefully and immediately, and the crew rushed to his side as did Xiao Zhan.</p><p>”Are you okay?! There must have been something tangled in the ropes,” the action director frowned as they got Yibo out of the harness. “We will take a look at it…take a break for now.” </p><p>Xiao Zhan, who was now by their side, frowned deeply and Yibo could see a displeased expression on his face. He couldn't help but glance up and blinked in surprise when he saw that not only were there no flowers, but there were several thorns on the stem now.</p><p>”This is not done,” Xiao Zhan muttered as they walked back to the shaded area. “How reckless of them!” He turned to Yibo and a flash of anger appeared on his face. “What if something happened to you?!” </p><p>Yibo watched as the thorns grew and the plant that had just moments ago been cheery and joyful, now appeared unpleasant and almost intimidating.</p><p>”I’m okay, ge,” Yibo managed a small smile even though he was still shaky.</p><p>”That’s not the point,” Xiao Zhan snapped uncharacteristically. “They need to be careful…they almost put your life in danger.”</p><p>”I’m too cool for that…I would have landed on my feet if I had fallen…you know I’m a superhero!” Yibo tried diffusing Xiao Zhan’s anger.</p><p>Xiao Zhan stared at him, unimpressed. But Yibo could see the slight upturn of the corner of his lips and was encouraged to continue.</p><p>”And you would have protected me too, right?” Yibo grinned. “My Zhan-ge to the rescue!”</p><p>Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes but a grin had already appeared on his face. Yibo watched in satisfaction as the thorns began to recede.</p><p><em>Whatever the fuck this is, it’s nice to know what Zhan-ge feels. </em> Yibo smirked internally. </p><p>”Whatever,” Xiao Zhan huffed. “They better be more careful and vigilant  next time!”</p><p>”Come on, ge,” Yibo grabbed him by the elbow and turned him to face him. “Let’s play some game. I’m bored.” Yibo smiled when he saw more flowers sprouting on Xiao Zhan’s head.</p>
<hr/><p>Yibo sat in his room, playing on his phone, feeling uneasy. He had felt the uneasiness all evening after retreating to his room. Xiao Zhan still had some scenes to shoot and Yibo knew it was going to be exhausting. It was the scene where his Shijie died in Jiang Cheng’s arms.</p><p>Something had been gnawing at him as the whole time he was in his room and eventually, he gave in and threw his phone aside.</p><p><em>Why am I so agitated?!</em> He fell back on the bed with a groan. <em>What am I thinking about?</em></p><p>Almost immediately, his mind conjured up the image of Xiao Zhan. He remembered the day, back when they were workshopping and doing readings, when Xiao Zhan had acted out this scene. He remembered being in awe as tears flowed freely down Xiao Zhan’s cheek and how shaky he had been after.</p><p>Yibo realized that he was worried for Xiao Zhan. He knew how deeply Xiao Zhan got into his character and how much of the emotions he carried with him even after the director called cut. Every time he had seen him shaken after an intense scene, Yibo had just wanted to rush to him and soothe him.</p><p>He got up and decided he wanted to check in on Xiao Zhan and before he could think of how late in the night it was, he was walking out the door.</p><p>Yibo knocked and waited outside Xiao Zhan’s door. When the door opened, Yibo paused for a second when he saw the state Xiao Zhan was in. His hunch had been right. Xiao Zhan looked broken.</p><p>Yibo’s eyes flashed up and he felt a pang in his heart when he saw that the flowers had wilted and the plant itself was nearly withering into nothingness.</p><p>”Hi,” Xiao Zhan tried smiling as if everything was fine. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>”Can I come in?”</p><p>”Yeah,” Xiao Zhan sighed and opened the door for Yibo.</p><p>Once he had closed the door, Yibo looked at him carefully.</p><p>”How was the scene?” He asked gently.</p><p>The plant shrivelled further and Yibo grew alarmed.</p><p>”It was fine I think…the director said he was happy with it,” Xiao Zhan shrugged.</p><p>They were silent for a few seconds as Yibo watched Xiao Zhan, who looked up at him with a small smile. But as the seconds passed, the smile faded. Xiao Zhan’s defenses withered away just like the plant as Yibo gazed at him with empathy and understanding.</p><p>Several seconds later, Xiao Zhan’s eyes grew moist and his smile turned sad and almost hopeless. Yibo took a step closer, his heart filling with an overwhelming need to protect and hide Xiao Zhan from all the pain he was feeling.</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s lips trembled and soon, tears fell from his eyes. Xiao Zhan covered his face with his hands and began crying, his shoulders shaking. Before he knew what he was doing, Yibo closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Xiao Zhan’s waist, pulling him closer.</p><p>Xiao Zhan buried his face in Yibo’s chest and sobbed. Yibo’s heart ached and he hugged him tighter, resting his face against Xiao Zhan’s temple, whispering in his ear.</p><p>”It’s okay…” he soothed the crying man. “It’s over…”</p><p>He massaged Xiao Zhan’s back and resisted the temptation to kiss his forehead. After several minutes, Xiao Zhan’s sobbing began to subside. Yibo closed his eyes and continued to hold him close, losing himself in the embrace. A few more minutes passed and Xiao Zhan had stopped crying, only sniffling every now and then but Yibo couldn't find it in himself to let go..</p><p>”Uh...Yibo,” Xiao Zhan whispered. “I’m…I’m better now…”</p><p>”Good,” Yibo whispered back and continued to massage his back.</p><p>”Umm…you can let go now,” Xiao Zhan’s muffled voice mumbled.   </p><p>”Oh,” Yibo let go of Xiao Zhan and took a step back hurriedly. “Sorry,” he smiled embarrassingly and scratched the back of his neck.</p><p>”Thanks,” Xiao Zhan looked down and wiped his cheeks.</p><p>Yibo looked at the top of his head and tilted his head to one side when he noticed a small pink flower in bloom. He hadn't seen that color on Xiao Zhan’s head before.</p><p>”I…I needed that,” Xiao Zhan went on in a soft voice.</p><p>Yibo noticed the pink flower bloom slowly, almost shyly. He noticed the way Xiao Zhan didn't meet his gaze. And his brain began processing.</p><p>”It’s okay,” Yibo replied, “I…I’m glad I could help.”</p><p>”Oh…” Xiao Zhan looked up suddenly. “So why did you come here? Did you need something?”</p><p>”No…I just…I just thought you could use some company after filming that scene.”</p><p>Zhan’s eyes grew big as his mouth parted slightly. Yibo couldn't help but smile as his mind compared Xiao Zhan’s face to a cute bunny rabbit.</p><p>”That…that’s very sweet of you,” Xiao Zhan replied.</p><p>The pink flower on his head bloomed more and something struck Yibo. He took a step towards Xiao Zhan and placed his hand on his shoulder. He slid his hand up and down his arm, caressing it gently.</p><p>”Any time, ge,” he spoke softly. </p><p>As he expected, the flower turned a deep shade of pink and Yibo smirked inwardly.</p><p>”Thanks…” Xiao Zhan muttered. “I’m feeling much better…”</p><p>”Good,” Yibo kept massaging his arm with the back of his hand.</p><p>”I think…I think I should sleep now…I have an early morning shoot tomorrow,” Xiao Zhan gulped.</p><p>”Sure,” Yibo nodded.</p><p>”Good night,” Xiao Zhan managed a smile but it faltered when Yibo reached out and wiped a tear off his cheek with his thumb.</p><p>“Good night, ge…” Yibo smiled back as he watched Xiao Zhan’s cheek turn as pink as the flower on his head.</p>
<hr/><p>For the next few days, Yibo found joy in evoking different emotions in Xiao Zhan. But his joy began having cracks in it when he realized that others also had similar effects on Xiao Zhan.</p><p>One time, he saw a similar burst of confetti colored flowers when Xiao Zhan was standing with Wang Zhoucheng in another part of the set and chit-chatting. With a frown, Yibo walked over and joined them and to his satisfaction, the colorful flowers grew larger and brighter.</p><p>Another time, he noticed several small pink flowers on Xiao Zhan’s head when he was whispering secretively with Xuan Lu and felt a pang of jealousy. He couldn't help but insert himself in their conversation with the excuse of fixing his wig. He straightened some loose strands from Xiao Zhan’s face and weaved his fingers down the entire length of the wig, brushing his fingers against Xiao Zhan’s back.</p><p>He glanced up slyly and his heart burst with pride and joy as he several more bigger and pinker flowers bloom shyly. He admired how beautiful Xiao Zhan’s face looked, framed by the pink flowers. He continued to brush Xiao Zhan’s hair, his arm, the folds of his costume and his heart fluttered when he saw the way the flowers huddled together and danced even as Xiao Zhan’s face gave nothing away.</p><p>Later in the evening, when they had to shoot a scene with Ji Li, Yibo watched with a growing pout, the way the flowers danced as Xiao Zhan giggled at every joke Ji Li made. He was getting his makeup touched up when a sudden idea struck him. As Xiao Zhan walked back and forth, chatting with Ji Li, he called out to Xiao Zhan without a second thought.</p><p>”Zhan-ge! Didi ai ni!” Yibo screamed in front of everyone as Xiao Zhan and Ji Li walked away from him.</p><p>There was a microsecond pause where Yibo could see Xiao Zhan still but not long enough for anyone to notice him freeze. The next second, Xiao Zhan turned around with a barely suppressed smile on his face and acted as if he was vomiting out of disgust. </p><p>But Yibo saw it. On top of Xiao Zhan’s head. A single, magnificent red flower. And not just any flower. A rose. </p><p>Yibo’s heart began to race. Before he knew what he was doing, he was calling out again.</p><p>”Zhan-ge!” He yelled louder with a smile on his face. “Didi ai ni!!”</p><p>Although Xiao Zhan repeated his previous reaction, Yibo watched, enchanted, as more red roses joined the one along with some small shy pink ones. He gulped and felt his heart flutter.</p><p><em>What does that mean?</em> Yibo thought excitedly. <em>A rose? A red rose?! Doesn’t that symbolize…</em></p><p>Before he could finish his thought, they were called together for the next shot.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>That night, when Yibo was showering, he couldn't keep his restlessness at bay. His mind kept jumping and hopping as he thought back to the red rose and pondered over it in excitement. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Having had enough of his chaotic thoughts, he turned the water off and stepped out into his room. Just as he was about to pull out some clothes to wear, there was a knock on his door.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Lao Wang! Open up! Time for rehearsals!” Xiao Zhan’s voice called out.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Yibo smiled brightly and rushed to the door, forgetting everything else. He opened the door hurriedly and beamed when he saw Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan’s face on the other hand, did something strange. His smile faded and his eyes widened. His face remained frozen in a stunned expression for a good few seconds.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Ge?” Yibo tilted his head to one side, confused.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Yi…Yibo…” Xiao Zhan stuttered. “You…”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”What happened, ge?”  </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”You…you aren’t wearing…” Xiao Zhan raised his finger and pointed at Yibo’s torso.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Yibo looked down at himself and it was then that he realized he was standing in front of Xiao Zhan, wet and semi-naked, covered only by a short towel around his waist. A towel that was also wet and clung to him like second skin.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Now, it was Yibo’s turn to freeze, and their eyes, both wide and stunned, met and remained unblinking for several seconds. Suddenly, Yibo caught some movement from the corner of his eyes. He glanced up and saw a creeper-like plant growing out of the pot. He gulped when the vines began growing longer and overflowing.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He turned his gaze back at Xiao Zhan whose face and eyes were now doing something different, but Yibo couldn't quite decipher it.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Ge…I…” Yibu gulped.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Are you trying to seduce me, Lao Wang?” Xiao Zhan smirked and recovered first.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Yibo flustered even more on hearing his words. He grew even more astonished when the vines began creeping in his direction, slowly, as if tempted by him. Yibo suddenly realized that the vines were speeding up towards him as if attracted by his mere presence.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Put some clothes on,” Xiao Zhan’s tone changed. “We need to rehearse.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He walked past Yibo and entered the room. Yibo shut the door and turned around, his eyes darting from the vines to Xiao Zhan to the vines again. The long, green, sinuous vines were now inching their way up Yibo’s damp legs.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Yibo’s eyes widened as he realized that, although he could see them creeping up his body, encircling and entwining with him, he couldn't feel them on him at all. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Yibo?” Xiao Zhan’s voice snapped him out of his bewilderment.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Yibo’s eyes shot up to meet Xiao Zhan’s gaze.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”You should…wear something,” Xiao Zhan spoke in a low voice, “otherwise you might…” he stepped towards Yibo, eyeing him from head to toe, “catch a cold.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Yibo could see the vines growing and surrounding him as if wanting to pull him closer to Xiao Zhan. He gulped and nodded slowly. When Yibo walked to the chair and pulled on his shorts and t-shirt quickly, he noticed the vines receding gradually until, a few seconds later, there was no trace of them.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>When he turned around and looked at Xiao Zhan again, he cleared his throat and ran his hands through his hair nervously. If it hadn't been for the vines, Yibo wouldn't have second guessed Xiao Zhan given that his face was as normal and casual as could be. But something about those vines and their behaviour had triggered his brain.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>For the rest of the night, as Xiao Zhan ran through his lines with Yibo, Yibo’s thoughts kept returning to familiar territory. A territory his mind had been navigating for a few weeks now. A territory in which he had been running around in circles not so long ago when he was practising on his skateboard just before his fall.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it possible? Could it be? Does Zhan-ge want me the same way I want him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>His mind was tangled up in the same thoughts now as it had been then. So tangled up in fact that it had caused him to lose all balance, figuratively and literally, and come crashing to the ground. As his mind had been in a tizzy, fretting over his newly discovered feelings for Xiao Zhan, his body had been sent flying off the skateboard and reeling to the hard concrete ground.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Right before losing consciousness, his head had been filled with only one face. A face whose smile would set his entire body aflutter. And the same face had greeted him when he regained consciousness. Now, that very face was looking at in all earnestness, eyes clear and honest, as the lips recited an ironically appropriate line.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Lan Wangji, ah Lan Wangji…” Xiao Zhan sighed, “Who am I to you?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Yibo gazed into the expressive big eyes as Xiao Zhan continued.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Can’t you leave me alone?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Yibo remained silent as he looked at Xiao Zhan. His throat went dry and he couldn't find his voice.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Yibo!” Xiao Zhan knocked his knees against him. “It’s your line!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Yibo parted his lips to say his dialog but no sound emerged. His mind kept replaying the last thought that had echoed in his head right before he had fallen.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish I could know what Zhan-ge thinks. I wish I could know how he feels about me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Wang Yibo!!” Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes and interrupted Yibo’s train of thoughts. “Say something!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Huh?” Yibo blinked and returned to the present. “Oh…I…sorry…”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Where are you?” Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow and questioned him. “Everything okay?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Uhh…” Yibo bit his lower lip and hesitated.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He thought back to all the different signs the plant on Xiao Zhan’s head had given him. As bizarre and unbelievable as it was, it had remained there atop his pretty head this entire time, giving flowery forms to Xiao Zhan’s ever elusive emotions. It had shown him glimpses of what went on behind the eternally sweet, cheery, friendly layer that always kept Xiao Zhan’s other emotions just out of Yibo’s grasp. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Hey…” Xiao Zhan’s voice softened when he still didn't respond and he placed his hand on Yibo’s thigh. “Are you alright?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Who am I to you?” Yibo blurted out of nowhere.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Huh?” Xiao Zhan blinked. “Oh…are we back to running lines? Well…that’s my line…Lan Wangji’s way of asking that is more refined and elegant, Yibo…” Xiao Zhan grinned.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”What if…what if it’s not Lan Wangji asking you this?” Yibo mumbled and looked down.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”What?” Xiao Zhan looked at Yibo in confusion. “What do you mean?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”What if…I’m asking you this…me…Yibo…who am I to you?” Yibo stitched words together clumsily as his lips trembled and heart raced.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Yibo…I don't understand…what are you-”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Noth…nothing!” Yibo stood up abruptly and began taking a step back. “Forget what I sai-”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He suddenly felt his foot slide on a water puddle on the floor. Before he knew what was happening, he slipped and fell backwards, hurtling towards the ground. The last thing he remembered was hitting something hard and everything going dark.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Yibo?” A soft voice caressed Yibo’s senses as light began emerging around him again.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He groaned when the light brightened and flooded his vision, only then realizing that his eyes were slowly trying to open. As he shut his eyes tightly, he felt a hand slide under his head and cradle his neck.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Don’t move,” Xiao Zhan’s voice grew even softer as he adjusted his hold on Yibo.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Yibo attempted to open his eyes slowly again. As they flickered open, Xiao Zhan’s face began taking shape. When Yibo’s vision focussed once more, he was met with two very worried eyes gazing down at him. His eyes trailed up the beautifully concerned face and stopped when they reached the top of Xiao Zhan’s head. Yibo froze. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where…where did it go?</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Where did what go?” Xiao Zhan tilted his head and looked at Yibo curiously.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck…did I say that out loud?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Umm…yes…” Xiao Zhan replied.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Oh…fuck…” Yibo shut his eyes and cursed. “Sorry…I was just…I thought I was thinking…uhh…I mean…I can sit up now.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s arms were still around him when he shuffled and sat up. He glanced up repeatedly and blinked hard but it was no longer there. The plant had vanished just as inexplicably as it had appeared. Yibo’s eyes darted between the top of Xiao Zhan’s head and his face over and over again until his head began spinning.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>Now I’ll never know!</em> Yibo panicked as he realized that he no longer had a way of telling what Xiao Zhan was feeling.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”You’ll never know what?” Xiao Zhan asked.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”What you feel…” Yibo replied before his brain could catch up with his mouth.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”What do you mean, Yibo?” Xiao Zhan’s confusion grew.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Yibo gave up. He let out a long sigh and shook his head. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>Maybe it was all my imagination! The plant. The flowers. The colors. The…ah fuck it! It doesn’t matter.</em> Yibo covered his face and thought. <em>There’s no way for me to know for sure now.</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”You look like you need some rest,” Xiao Zhan spoke softly and peeled Yibo’s hands away from his face. “I should go. It’s late anyway,” he gave him a gentle smile and helped him up to the bed.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Yibo watched as Xiao Zhan walked to the fridge and pulled out the ice tray. He placed some cubes in the towel on the chair and handed it to Yibo.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Keep icing your head before sleeping, okay?”

</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Yibo nodded and as he took the ice pack from Xiao Zhan, his hand brushed against Xiao Zhan’s and he let his touch linger. He glanced at Xiao Zhan’s face but it carried no hint of anything other than an amicable smile. He glanced above his head but there was nothing there either. With a sigh, Yibo shuffled back on the bed and began icing the back of his head dejectedly.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Good night,” Xiao Zhan spoke with some hesitation as he watched Yibo. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Good night, ge,” Yibo leaned back against the headboard.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Yibo watched as Xiao Zhan smiled at him and then turned around and left, closing the door behind him. He closed his eyes and felt them burn. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Yibo woke up to the sound of knocking on his door. He grumbled and turned over, blocking his ears with the pillow.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Yibo! It’s me! Open up!” Xiao Zhan’s voice called out.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Yibo’s entire body jerked up from a horizontal to vertical position on the bed on hearing him. He scrambled off the bed and rushed to the door. He was greeted by Xiao Zhan’s bright, beaming face and felt warmth spread through his body immediately. But something caught his attention from the corner of his eyes.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Yibo’s eyes slowly made their way up to the thing and he froze when he saw two roses sitting atop Xiao Zhan’s head. His eyes widened and he blinked several times, but the roses remained perched in place. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”Oh…” Xiao Zhan’s eyes rolled up to follow Yibo’s gaze. “I forgot those were there…A-Yuan placed them there…” he chuckled and shook his head as he entered the room. </p><p>
  <em>Not magical flowers then.</em> Yibo sighed.
</p><p>Xiao Zhan closed the door and walked in, followed by a dazed Yibo, as he continued explaining.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I had a scene with him earlier this morning. And then when we were done, he began decorating my wig with flowers. When I told him I was coming to see you, he put these two flowers in my hair. One for me and one for you,” Xiao Zhan smiled wide and plucked one rose off his head and held it out for Yibo.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Yibo stared at the single red rose on his head, sticking out of his headpiece and remembered when a rose had first appeared on the plant on Xiao Zhan’s head. Before he could think it through, he took the rose from Xiao Zhan’s hand and planted it right back in his wig.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”They look better on your head, ge,” Yibo whispered softly as he came closer to Xiao Zhan and adjusted both roses. “Flowers look more beautiful when they’re near your face.” He stated simply and softly.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s smile faltered on hearing Yibo’s words. He held his breath at Yibo’s proximity as he tucked the flowers in his hair gently. When Yibo’s hands were done, they lowered slowly and slid down Xiao Zhan’s arms. Both gazed into each other’s eyes and the silence stretched between them.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”What are you thinking, Zhan-ge?” Yibo whispered, his eyes not leaving Xiao Zhan’s even for a moment.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>”I’m thinking…” Xiao Zhan reached up for one of the flowers and pulled it out carefully, “that this flower would look even more beautiful here,” he tucked the rose behind Yibo’s ear.</p><p>He admired Yibo’s face and let his fingers drag down along his jawline slowly as he left the rose in place. Yibo’s breath hitched as Xiao Zhan’s fingers grazed against his skin before pulling away.</p><p>"How's your head?" Xiao Zhan whispered as they remained standing dangerously close to each other, lost in each other's eyes.</p><p>”Hurts a little…” Yibo whispered back.</p><p>”Here?” Xiao Zhan ran his fingers through Yibo’s hair and paused on a spot.</p><p>”Mn.” Yibo hummed.</p><p>”Aya gou zai zai…” Xiao Zhan spoke quietly as his fingers soothed the region. “You’ve already fallen twice."</p><p>Yibo closed his eyes as Xiao Zhan massaged his head and leaned forward and placed his forehead against his chest.</p><p>”I’ve fallen way more than that, Zhan-ge,” he murmured.</p><p>”When?” Xiao Zhan’s lips asked, maddeningly close to Yibo’s ear, and Yibo could feel the warmth of his breath as intimately as he could feel the racing of his own heart.</p><p>Yibo tilted his head up and met Xiao Zhan’s gaze.</p><p>”Every single day since I met you.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s hand stilled. He stared at Yibo, his face giving nothing away. Slowly, a smile formed on his face and Xiao Zhan’s eyes lit up. He cupped the back of Yibo’s head and rested his forehead against Yibo’s until they were nose to nose.</p><p>Yibo leaned into Xiao Zhan’s embrace and took in a long breath, inhaling the scent of the roses that surrounded them. He felt Xiao Zhan’s arms wrap around him, pulling him in closer. Yibo wrapped his arms around Xiao Zhan’s waist and let himself be pulled into the hug.</p><p>He let out a deep breath when he felt Xiao Zhan’s warmth all around him as their bodies pressed together. He felt his heart skip a beat when a set of lips landed on his cheek and deposited a long, soft, warm kiss on it.</p><p>Yibo lifted his face and looked at Xiao Zhan. Suddenly, it was all laid bare for him to see. Suddenly, he could see it in Xiao Zhan’s eyes. It was as if a wall had been lifted and now Xiao Zhan had let him in. Everything Yibo had been hoping and searching for. Everything Yibo had wanted to know. It was all right there. Clear as day.</p><p>He broke into a smile as he lost himself in the emotions that were overflowing on Xiao Zhan’s face. They leaned in closer and Yibo closed his eyes right as Xiao Zhan’s soft lips enveloped his. Yibo drowned in it. He let himself be swept away in Xiao Zhan’s emotions. As they deepened the kiss, they wrapped themselves around each other tighter. When they finally pulled back, breaths heavy, skins warm, lips wet, Xiao Zhan planted more kisses on both his cheeks and smiled.</p><p>”Do you still need to ask who you are to me?” Xiao Zhan grinned.</p><p>Yibo laughed sheepishly at the question. He couldn't help but glance up at the  top of Xiao Zhan's head. There was no magical potted plant revealing Xiao Zhan's feelings any more. The only thing there was a drying rose that neither danced nor changed colors. But shifting his gaze slightly lower, he could see into Xiao Zhan's soul through his eyes. And they were telling him more than the flowers ever could.</p><p>"No..." Yibo kissed the mole at the corner of Xiao Zhan's lips and whispered, "never again."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>